Of Wolf And Man
by Crimson92501
Summary: UPDATE: This fanfiction has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so please be kind! This is a Supernatural fanfic that's supposed to take place somewhere during season 1 or 2. I imagined this as one of the hunts that was merely mentioned; Not included in the show. So, remember to review. I hope you _****_enjoy it! _**

**Chapter 1**

A small group of guys walked down the road, the feeble light of street lamps illuminating them in the dark night. They laughed, talked, & drank beer, casting the empty cans at passing cars. One held up his hand, causing silence to fall across them."You guys hear that?" He asked. They laughed. "Good one, Bryan!" They chorused at different times. "I'm serious!" He shouted. His yell was accompanied by a deep, heart-stopping growl. "Dude, what was that?! Was it a dog or something?" The shortest of them screamed. "Shut up, Tony!" Bryan repeated. "I think it came from over there!" The tallest shouted, pointing at a dark ditch just beyond the guard rail. "Yeah, Jake, let's check it out!" Bryan replied, stumbling as he walked over to his friend. He was pretty wasted. After a few minutes of arguing, dares, smooth coaxes, & rather unfriendly name-calling, all three of the teenagers gathered the courage to make their way towards the dip in the road. Jake was the first to look. "Hey, guys, there's nothin' there!" He started laughing, followed by the other two. Their laughing was soon interrupted by a roar of anger & a large, gray shape tackling Bryan. The only thing that could be heard was their screams of agony & the distinct sound of their blood splattering on the pavement. The last thing that they heard was a long, eerie howl tearing through the still night air.

The black '67 Chevy Impala sped down the otherwise vacant road, "Hells Bells" blaring from its stereo. Dean sat in the driver's seat, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel in beat to the song. Sam sat shotgun, his brow creased in concentration as he mulled over a road map. Suddenly, a phone rang from inside the glove compartment. The younger Winchester immediately opened the glove compartment to retrieve the phone before answering it. "Hello? Hey, Bobby. Yeah. Close enough. Uh-hu. Aw, no problem. Yeah. You too. Bye." Sam hung up & replaced the phone. "What's the deal?" Dean asked. "That was Bobby," Sam responded. "He thinks we have a case in PA. A group of kids died from what appeared to be a wolf attack. The hook is, they were in the middle of the city." "Could have just been a dog," Dean stated with a wave of dismissal. "Bobby seems to be convinced otherwise. We've gone for less." "Fine," Dean grumbled. "So, you're thinkin' werewolf?" Dean asked, his eyes still glued to the road. "The lunar cycle is right. Besides, we haven't had a job in a couple days," Sam replied as Dean made a sharp U-turn. "Dude!" Sam yelled, the entire contents of his lap spilling onto the ground. "Don't do that!" He said, casting a glare at Dean. "Sorry, what?" Dean asked in mock curiosity as he turned up the music until it was deafeningly loud. It had switched to "For Those About To Rock". He head-banged as he mouthed the lyrics. Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Bitch!" Dean replied, smiling to himself. Sam chuckled & shook his head as Dean sped up, beginning to sing along to the track.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here it goes, Chapter 2! I haven't been able to decide whether to make the romantic side of the story should be between Sam & my OC or Dean & my OC. I was hoping that you guys could help me with that. Please PM me which you think would be better, or leave it in a review! I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! It really means a lot to me that people are actually reading my lil' old story! I'll try to **__**make the next chapter (& chapters beyond that) longer than the first two. Anyway, here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! **_

Several hours later, they arrived in the city of Pittsburgh. The swiftly climbed out of the Impala, slamming the doors shut behind them. They pulled in at the first motel they saw. An old man stood at the counter nonchalantly reading A magazine. "Welcome to Buskey's," he stated a flatly. "I'm guessing you want a king with a 'romantic view'." "Wait, come again?" Dean said, taking a threatening step towards the counter. Sam places his hand on his chest & pushed him back. "No, no, no. Ya' see, we're brothers." "M-hmm," he responded doubtfully, glancing at them through narrowed eyes. "Room 6."

The Winchesters strolled into the hospital, flagging down a doctor. He was a short, white-haired man who appeared to be in his late sixties. His voice was tired & worn. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" He asked politely. The brothers proceeded to pull their fake FBI badges from the inside of their suit jackets. "I'm Agent Malcolm, this Agent Young," Dean said solemnly, flashing his ID briefly at the doctor. "We're here on the recent murders." "You mean the wolf attack? Sure thing; follow me." He lead them to a lower level of the hospital, talking all the way. "Ya' know, I don't know why y'all are gettin' involved in this. It ought'a be the wildlife service! I mean, this wolf tore em' up real good. Must'a had rabies or suh'm. I tell, ya', I ain't never seen anything like it! Well, here we are," he finished, pulling out a set of keys & unlocking the door to the morgue. "There are three victims. Jake Welcher, Tony Hackett, & Bryan Rogers." He pulled out one of the drawers to reveal a tall, muscular man with short, blonde hair. "This is Jake," the doctor started, pulling down the covering to reveal his upper torso. Dean scrunched up his face in disgust. The skin on his chest had been messily sewn shut. "As far as we can tell, he was the last to actually die. In fa-," "Hey," Sam interjected, "Was his heart missing, by any chance?" The doctor sent him a quizzical look & shook his head. "No... His chest was ripped ta' ribbons, though. It's weird... These were three football players. Biggest jocks at the school. This thing had to be pretty big to take em' down. It's a wonder Alex survived!" "Wait, Who?" Dean asked, cocking his head. "Well, Alex. Alex Hunt. The only living witness to the attack." "Do you think we could pay her a visit, maybe ask a few questions?" The doctor scoffed. "You can, but I doubt it'll do much good. She says she was out cold tha' whole time. She lives I'm a little town up North called Bellevue. She's right on the peak of Jackson street." He wrote her address down, giving it to the brothers before they left. Once at the Impala, they discussed the case. "So, not a werewolf. Sorry to bust your bubble, Sammy, but I think this is just another false alarm." Sam furrowed his brow, appearing to be deep in thought. "I don't know, Dean," he responded. "Those scratches were pretty bad. It definitely didn't look like a wolf or even dog attack. I think we should talk to this Alex girl, just to be sure." Dean rolled his eyes & got in the car. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up."


	3. Update

**UPDATE: Hey. I know it's been a while since I've added another chapter. I just wanted to apologize for my negligence. I've been rather distracted as of late. I'm moving houses at the moment, & due to a recent... incident (a complete misunderstanding), I'm being forced to take summer classes. Despite that unfortunate chain of events, I will still try to post as much as I can. I will definitely post on weekends & (probably) Fridays. On a lighter note, I have decided that the romantic aspect of the story will be between Dean & my Original Character. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow night, or extremely early next morning. I greatly appreciate your patience & I wish you well. Thank's for reading.**

**_Sincerely,_**

**Crimson92501**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey! I know I'm a bit late with the chapter & that it is a bit shorter than I would have liked it to be due to computer problems (I have a really old laptop), but it's finally here. Don't be afraid to leave a review with suggestions on which direction this should go in. I've been contemplating completely removing the romantic side of the story, however I feel as if that would take one of the very few interesting _****_aspects that it has away. anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Carry on, my wayward readers!_******

They pulled in front of a faded, yellow house. There was a white-blossomed tree in the front yard that swayed lazily in the breeze, scattering small, round petals on the ground. The yard was filled with sickeningly-green grass except for a few stone paths & flowered bushes. They got out of the car& climbed the small stone stairway leading to the front door. There was a bright yellow door mat reading: "Next Time, Bring Cookies!" in magenta writing. Dean surveyed the area & swayed slightly, his voice taking on a low, deep tone. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said as he glanced at the mat. "This place is giving me serious douche-chills," Dean remarked, ringing the doorbell.

The door was almost immediately answered by a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had very light amber-brown eyes & dirty blonde hair. She wore a tight, pink Aeropostale Tee & super-short jean shorts. "Hello!" She greeted kindly. "Can I help you?" "Hey," Dean said, looking her over & smirking. Sam elbowed him sharply, distracting the hunter. He cleared his throat, adopting a serious expression as he pulled out his badge. Sam did the same. "Does Alex Hunt live here?" Dean questioned. "Y-yes," the woman stammered. "She's my cousin. Is she in trouble?" She asked, eyes widening in fear. "Oh no, no, of course not," Sam interjected quickly, calming her. "We just need to ask her a few questions." "Oh, okay. She's right upstairs. Do you want some coffee or something?" She asked leaning against the door frame. Dean chuckled. "That'd be great, sweethea-." "Thanks, but we should probably talk to Alex first," Sam said impatiently. "Okay then. First room on the right." She stepped aside to reveal an over-polished staircase. She walked out as they walked in, earning a stare from Dean. Sam rolled his eyes at him before dragging him inside.

The Winchesters made their way up the stairs, the buttercream-yellow walls hung with pictures of nauseatingly perfect family moments & paintings of various flowers. "Dude, what the hell?" Sam asked in an angry, hushed whisper. "We're on a case." "So?" Dean countered. "We're always on a case." Sam scoffed. They reached the top & knocked on the door, receiving no answer. Sam knocked a second time, casting an annoyed look at Dean. Dean knocked a bit louder. "Hello!" he shouted. He nodded towards Sam as he pulled out a gun (loaded with silver bullets, of course). Sam did the likewise. He silently counted to three before kicking the door in.

The room was unlike the rest of the property. Its walls that were barely visible through the many posters & drawings hanging there. At the edge of the room, near a window, was a twin-size bed. On it was a girl. She looked to be around the same age as the first girl they had met. The similarities stopped there. She was taller than her cousin, had long, black hair & unusually bright ice-blue eyes. She wore black jeans, a loose-fitting Metallica T-shirt, & black & red headphones. A sketchpad with a detailed drawing of a wolf (that now had a thick line of graphite going through it) was on her lap, along with a large assortment of pencils. She looked up, startled by the loud noise. She let out a short, involuntary screech at the noise that immediately ended when she clapped her hand over her mouth. She fumbled with her iPhone as she paused the music. "Holy crap!" she shouted upon having guns aimed at her. She ripped off the headphones & stood up, causing the drawing tools to fall to the floor. "Son of a bitch," she muttered as she gathered the stuff from the floor & deposited it onto her bed. The Winchesters sighed, rolling their eyes as they put the guns away. "Sorry about that. Are you Alex Hunt?" Sam asked gently. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, her voice trembling slightly. "What's it to you?" They reached into their jackets & flashed their fake badges at her. Her eyes immediately widened. "Oh," she stated. "You're here about the wolf attack." It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah," Dean started. "We heard you were there. Did you actually see it happen?" "No," she responded, casting a forlorn look towards the floor. "All I remember is hearing a loud, scary growl before something hit me on the head from behind."

Sam cocked his head at her. "A growl?" "Yeah." she said. "I mean, it was actually more of a roar. That had to be one hell of a dog to make that sound. It sounded... it sounded like a monster. I don't think it was a wolf. Wolves can't even bark, let alone roar like a friggin' lion!" she finished with a small chuckle. "Why were you even there?" He asked quizzically. "I was walking to the bar. I was meeting a few friends there. They must've been going as well," she responded, looking at the wall beside her. She was obviously very nervous. "Metallica, huh?" Dean asked, looking at her shirt. She immediately relaxed. "Yeah, you?" "I'm more of an AC/DC guy, but I'm a fan." "Actually, same," she replied. "Do you li-." Sam loudly cleared his throat. "Can you tell us anything about the victims?" "Oh, sure," she said. "We all went to Pit, but I didn't know them too well. The were all jerks to me, though I still feel bad for them. They were so young..." She trailed off on the sentence, looking out of her window. "Did they have any enemies?" Dean asked. "Well, just about every member on every other college football team, all of the kids they made fun of, any girl that any of them broke up with, & half of the teachers."

"Awesome," Dean said, voice heavy with sarcasm. "Well, that'll be all. Thanks."

"Okay, okay, so maybe it is a job," Dean admitted grudgingly when they climbed in the Impala. He hated being wrong, especially about this kind of stuff. Sam was just about to comment when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is him. What? Okay, we'll be right there." "What was that?" Dean asked. "That was the doctor. He just said that there was another attack."


	5. Last Update

_**Hello! My old, crappy laptop (which I referred to as my craptop) finally broke. I was unable to post another chapter & I haven't had access to a computer since that time (until now). I'm sure that if anyone had any interest in this story in the first place, they have lost it by now. Due to not only the lack of popularity, but also the complete failure that I view this story as being, I have decided to discontinue it. I'll may decide to give it anther try in the future, but for now,it's officially completed; well, rather, uncompleted, but you know what I mean. Anyhow, **_

_**Best wishes~**_

_** Crimson92501 **_


End file.
